


Still

by LadyPoly



Series: Many Things and Many Pairings (Random Inspirations In 15 min or less) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartache, Love/Hate, M/M, Pain, Sad, deanmon, hurtful words, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel drabble about Castiel. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freeagentgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/gifts).



> Had the roughest day I can remember since my Dad died back in 2006. Little things piling up and up and tonight it seemed like it all gave way and.... here I am even though I didn't want to be. 
> 
> Thank you Chris, for dragging me out of my head space--even if I did it kicking and screaming.
> 
>    
> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

 

You never forget the part of you that's been broken, at least that's how Castiel feels. Sure the physical wounds heal but the stuff that cuts deep, the stuff that he remembers Angels and humans saying, the demons and Dean. The pain of that doesn't go away. He forgets sometimes, distracted by new things but something always happens and suddenly it's a bigger hole, different but the same. 

 

He wonders why he bothers to love Dean at all, why he continues to have his heart broken.  The answer never comes, not that he expects it too, not even when he becomes a brother and the words he wants to say taste like ash and tears. Dean doesn't feel the same and somehow despite it killing him inside, he wants to remain with him, with Sam. 

 

Castiel is a fool. 

 

He knows he has too much heart, and he knows in the end it will once again be his undoing.

 

Yet, he stays. He can't give them up. He knew he couldn't even when the eyes turned blacker than the leviathans that once crawled inside him, no matter how bad it was…. He loves them. Loves Sam. He loves this man demon or human, broken or strong. 

 

He just can't bring himself to let go. Even when it's obvious that Deans turned toxic. 

  
Good always triumphs over evil... right?  


End file.
